Peach Passion
by Isabelle8888
Summary: My version of the 7805 episode of GH, what I wanted to happen between Jesse and Maxie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Peach Passion**_

_Summary: My version of the 7-8-05 episode of GH, what I wanted to happen between Jesse and Maxie._

She felt her heart racing as he touched her mouth to wipe off the peach jam. She couldn't understand how fast she fell for this man before her; how she didn't want to think of the moment she'd never see him again. She also couldn't help but wonder how he felt for her. He seemed to care so much, worried about her heart and safety. "Did you get it all?" Maxie asked just above a whisper.

"Not quiet all." Jesse said he tone as soft as hers as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. A soft kiss, almost hesitant even though they had kissed before. But this was different and they both knew it. He sat the glass jar to the side and placed his hand along the softness of her bare cheek. Her skin was cool and almost moist from the rain, a smile played across his lips as he remembered how just minutes ago they ran back into the room.

Maxie gripped the front of his shirt, wanting him closer. It only took minutes before she wanted the shirt it's self gone but she fought that impulse and questioned herself. Was this a good idea? So many parts of her body didn't care, she just wanted him but she didn't want to get hurt either. She felt something strong for this man; she knew this could break her heart.

They pulled away from each other just enough to look into each other's blue eyes. Maxie felt her heart race with passion and nervousness; she hoped it didn't show. The room was dark but she could clearly see his dark blue eyes, lit by the white moon light.

"Should we be doing this?" Jesse questioned, his hands still along the sides of her face gently rubbing the skin of her jaw line.

Yes! Her mind screamed but she couldn't say the word, not yet. She began to think again. She thought she was going to die in those moments she was sure she was going to leave this earth; she promised herself one thing. To always live life to its fullest, no regrets. "No regrets." She said before kissing him this time.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist now, fully giving in now that he was sure she wanted the same thing. Step by step they walked back to the bed still kissing, tasting each others passion. He slid his hand beneath the green top she wore finding her skin there was hot to the touch. His hand moved farther up to the lining of her bra. Jesse felt his knees touch the back of the bed, without thought he went down and took her with him.

He continued to explore her warm skin as she lay almost on top of him. He ran his hand over her back stopping at the clasp. In one try he snapped it open; the thin material of the strapless bra fell to around her waist now. Jesse placed his arm around her waist again and moved her down to the bed so that he leaned over her.

Maxie rested her bed back when the kiss ended for now. His soft lips moved down her neck, his hand pulling the bra away and tossing it to the floor. She gasped and bit her bottom lip when his hand wrapped around her now bare breast, slowly trailing his fingertips around the sensitive skin.

Raw passion took over now, the need to feel him as he felt her. She reached for his shirt now, one swoop pulling it over his head. She had seen him shirtless before but again this time was different. The air was even different; it was filled with the need to be with each other, to feel alive.

The rain tapped like music against the windows, the moon still lightly dimming the room. Lips molded, clothes fell and hands roamed as the night continued on now leaving them in panties in blue clad boxers.

Their eyes locked again, Jesse still leaning over her almost naked body; he brushed the moist blonde locks of hair away from her face. "You're beautiful." He said with a smile as he mesmerized her face.

Maxie smiled as well. "So are you." She replied before kissing him again. She loved kissing him, it was nothing she ever felt before, it was tender but hot and sweet, and there were feelings, it wasn't looking to score, he wanted her and it showed in his kisses.

"I don't want this night to end." Jesse said as he nuzzled her neck.

Maxie ran her finger tips up and down his back. "Neither do I." she confessed.

Jesse kissed along her neck, soft light kisses down to her chest. When he reached her bare breast the kiss changed. He tasted her, kissed her as if making love to her skin; he inched over and did the same to the hard nipple.

Maxie clutched her hand in his dark hair as she felt herself going to the edge. He moved over and did the same to her other breast. She gasped because of the ecstasy flooding her body.

Jesse moved down trailing kissing down her stomach stopping at her panty line, he kissed her once more there before moving up and looking at her eyes again. "Do you trust me?" he asked her with a husky voice.

Maxie found the question surprising considering what they were doing but she didn't question it, she answered. "Yes."

Jesse was shocked so hear how easy she answered, no hesitation no nothing. He couldn't remember a time someone trusted him or he trusted anyone, he trusted Maxie with his life. He smiled and quickly kissed her on the mouth before moving off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Maxie asked, hoping her eagerness for him to come back didn't show.

Jesse faced her again with a smile in place. "We can't let this go to waste." He told her as he came back to bed with the jar of peach jam in his hand.

Excitement filled her body as she wondered where this was going. "What do you have planned?" she simply asked.

"Close your eyes." Jesse whispered to her ear once he was back at her side.

Maxie met his blue eyes again before doing as he asked, she closed her eyes.

-

Isabelle A.

Part two, the end to Peach Passion, coming soon. Review and let me know what you think of it so far : )


	2. Chapter 2

_**Peach Passion**_

**_Warning, this is a VERY high rated chapter for sex. You've been warned. _**

Jesse studied her face as she closed her eyes, pouty lips, small button nose. His eyes traveled down to the curves of her neck and the swells of her breasts. His hand reached out running down the valley of her breast, the skin was hot rather then cold now, from the passion they were sharing he was sure.

The jar of peach jam was still in his other hand; he glided a layer of the sweet fruit over the area where his hand had been. He saw her slightly shiver from the coldness of the jam. He couldn't help but smile before he lowered his mouth to her skin, slowly licking the jam off. His hand moved along her waist, trailing his finger tips along her ribs.

"Jesse…." Maxie moaned as she arched her leg up and ran her hand through his hair. "I can't take it anymore." She confessed.

Jesse finished licking the jam off and continued to lick upward then stopped and met her eyes. They were a darker shade of blue now from desire. He rested his elbow down on the bed to steady himself as their eyes stayed locked. He ran his hand down her smooth stomach then ran his fingers along the smooth material of her panties.

Eyes still locked, as if froze together, he began pulling the panties down her hips, her eager hips. Once they were off he tossed them to the floor along with everything else. He ran his hand back up her leg through her inner thigh. He stopped.

He began to tease her now; he felt her frustration for more cloud the room. It was no picnic for him either; he wanted to be inside of her and never stop but he also wanted this night to last. Not quick hot sex, he wanted to please her, make her remember this night for the rest of her life.

He grabbed the jar again and moved down the bed, stopping at her thighs. She still had her leg arched from earlier; he placed the jam along the skin. With each passion second he was enjoying this more and more. He licked the jam again, softly sucked the skin leaving a mark, his mark. He traveled across her inner thigh.

Maxie knew it was sheer luck she didn't bounce off the walls when she felt his mouth on her. She heard him place the jar to the floor then placed his hand on her hip before tasting her lips. Teasing across the whole area with his tongue before entering her folds. "Oh my god." She grabbed a pillow and muffled the words so no one would hear her. She moved the pillow when he stopped, she looked at him now.

Jesse moved back up and captured her mouth in a hot over needed kiss. Along the way he had ridded himself of his boxers, now he leaned over her, slightly laying over half of her body, resting between her legs.

As they kissed Maxie wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving herself to him. Neither of them could take the torture anymore. A second later he glided himself inside her welcoming entrance.

Thrusts were slow as first but quickened as they both began to tumble to the passion edge, just losing themselves in each other. Maxie held in another scream, biting down on his shoulder instead, now leaving her own mark on him.

Jesse just couldn't stop kissing her, her neck, jaw line, cheek and chin. He groaned when she wrapped her legs tighter around him, he couldn't hold on anymore, all control was lost. He wanted to make this last longer for her. But as his orgasm hit so did hers.

"I never knew it could be like that." Maxie admitted as she panted for breath.

"I know." Jesse agreed as he rested his forehead on her slower, breathless as well.

Maxie smiled. "You're kissing me, a guy like yourself must have amazing sex all the time." She pointed out; a little jealous by the fact he had been with others.

Jesse looked at her, still gasping for his breath. "No, never like this."

Maxie saw the serious in his eyes; he didn't question it for one second. A joy fluttered her chest to know they experienced something this good with each other. "You're amazing." She softly said as she reached out and brushed the hair away from his forehead.

"You might regret saying that." Jesse hated to point out.

"Never." Maxie promised before she kissed his on the lips.

Jesse lay back on the bed and pulled Maxie with him so that she lay across his chest. The night was catching up and so was the hours they just spent together. Eye lids felt heavy but neither on them could stop looking at each other.

-

Isabelle A.


End file.
